Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a fluid-conveying structure, and more particularly to a structure for switching the flow of fluid.
The conventional fluid-conveying structure comprises one fluid admitting pipe, two fluid-discharging pipes, and a switching device used to open, close, or divert the flow of fluid. The switching device of the conventional fluid-conveying structure is limited in function because it is incapable of opening or closing both fluid-discharging pipes at the same time, and because it is also incapable of opening one of the two fluid discharging pipes.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a fluid conveying structure with a switching structure which is free of the deficiencies of the conventional structure described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is achieved by the switching structure comprising a fluid admitting pipe, two fluid discharging pipes, a valve slot located at the juncture of the fluid admitting pipe and the fluid discharging pipes, a ball valve disposed in the valve slot and provided with a T-shaped duct, and a valve knob. The switching structure enables the two discharging pipes to open or close at the same time. In addition, the switching structure is capable of opening only one of the two fluid discharging pipes.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.